


Retirement and Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have thought about it.</p><p>About leaving for Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement and Family

Bruce and Clint have thought about it.  
About retiring.  
To leave the Avengers behind,  
So they could live a normal life.  
But tgey don't.  
They are needed.  
Bruce for hiw strength in desperate situations,  
And Clint because he is everyone's eyes.  
So they keep going.  
Keep fighting to save the world.  
At least they can do it together.

They have a son now.  
But they still don't retire.  
Even though they have a family.   
They keep saving the world.   
So they could make it safe for their won.  
Plus Nate has gotten used to the,  
Ragtag Avengers Family.   
Plus they all dote on him.  
So hecis the safest kid on earth.   
Retirement is still desired sometimes,   
But the are happy in this family.


End file.
